1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security devices, systems and methods for protection of merchandise, and in particular, to a programming station for use in a security system wherein a smart key is programmed with a security disarm code (SDC) at the programming station by wireless communication, which is subsequently used to program the SDC code into various security devices adapted to be attached to items of merchandise.
2. Background Information
Various retail establishments use numerous types of theft deterrent devices and systems to discourage shoplifters. Many of these systems use various types of alarm modules or other security devices which are attached to the article to be protected in one manner or another. When the integrity of the attached security device or the item of merchandise protected thereby is compromised in any manner, such as cutting the attachment cables which attach the security device to the item of merchandise, removing the merchandise from the security device or disturbing the security device, will cause an audible alarm to be sounded in the security device to alert store personnel that the item of merchandise or security device is being tampered with illegally. These security devices, as well as the items of merchandise protected thereby, also may contain various electronic article surveillance tags (EAS) which will sound an alarm at a security gate upon passing through the gate in an unauthorized manner.
These security devices which are attached to the items of merchandise usually have some type of key, either mechanical or magnetic, which is used to unlock the device from the protected item of merchandise to enable the merchandise to be taken to a checkout counter, as well as to disarm an alarm contained in the security device. One problem with such security systems is that these keys will be stolen from the retail establishment and used at the same establishment or at another store using the same type of security device, to enable a thief to disarm the security device as well as unlock it from the protected merchandise. These keys also are stolen by dishonest employees for subsequent unauthorized use by the employee or sale to a thief for use at the same store or at other stores which use the same security devices controlled by the key.
It is extremely difficult to prevent the theft of these keys by dishonest employees or even by a thief within the retail establishment due to the number of keys that must be available and used by the various clerks in the various departments of the store to facilitate the use of the numerous security devices that are needed to protect the numerous items of merchandise.
Thus, the need exists for a security system which uses various types of security devices which are attached to the items of merchandise, which will prevent a thief or dishonest employee from using a key to disarm and unlock the security device in an unauthorized manner at various retail establishments including the store from which the key was stolen, by programming a security disarm code (SDC) which is unique to a particular store, into the key, by a programming station.